La monja y el filibustero
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: ambientada en el Caribe, en el siglo XVII, Kikyo conoce a un joven filibustero que se enamorara de ella, hay lemon


Por ahí en el año 166…., un bergantín de bandera española, navegaba por el cálido mar Caribe. Es una nave de pasajeros, en los que viajan algunos pasajeros que son de clase media, incluyendo a don Garcilaso, un miembro de la elite, que del cual era el más respetado a bordo, pero además del capitán de nombre Francisco y de los marineros, estaba una joven monja llamada Kikyo.

La monja viajaba en el bergantín y socializaba con los pasajeros, incluso con aquel miembro de la elite. Pero estaba un amigo de don Garcilaso, que se llamaba don Naraku, que tenía una obsesión son la joven clériga, pero ella lo rechazaba por ser de un corazón frio, aunque su amigo le decía:

-Sigue intentando.

-Hare lo imposible para poseerla-Decía Naraku.

Mientras estaba con unos marineros, del cual ella se llevaba muy bien, tal como lo hacía con los pobres en tierra, aquel don se acerca a la joven, pero ella le dice enojada:

-Basta por amor de Dios, yo tengo un voto de celibato, y debes respetarlo.

-Yo no obedezco a ninguna regla-Le contesta sin que le importe.

Los marineros presentes eran testigos de aquel acoso, y uno le tenía lastima:

-Pobre mujer, que soporta el acoso de ese idiota-Decía el marino en pensamientos.

En ese momento, aparecieron cuatro balandros en el horizonte que navegaban a toda velocidad, y eran filibusteros comandados por el temible Joseph, un integrantes de las huestes del sanguinario Francois L'Ollonais, el filibustero más temido por los españoles.

Estando casi cerca del bergantín, fueron vistos por uno de los vigías que dio la alarma. Como estaban casi cerca, algunos comenzaron a desesperarse y el capitán les dijo a todos:

-Tranquilícense, pase lo que pase trataremos de defender el bergantín, así que vayan todos a sus puestos.

Kikyo no sabía qué hacer, pero el capitán le dijo:

-Sor Kikyo vaya con los pasajeros en el camarote de popa, y pase lo que pase no salgan.

-De acuerdo-Contesto.

Mientras los filibusteros se acercaban, Garcilaso y Naraku iban a defender la nave, pero el último planeaba raptar a Kikyo si los piratas se apoderaban de la nave.

Después de perseguirles, los filibusteros lanzaron los rezones cuando se acercaron y los abordaron, lanzándose violentamente contra los marineros que se defendían como podían.

Entre los piratas estaba un joven de pelo negro largo y se llamaba Inuyasha, que del cual era muy fiero en combate, y pocas veces dejaba vivos a sus contrincantes:

-Hey Inu, ve a ver el camarote, seguramente hay pasajeros refugiándose así-Le ordeno Joseph.

Cuando el joven accede a ir al camarote, Naraku lo ve y dice:

-No dejare que le haga algo a Kikyo.

El joven decidió entrar por la ventana, y al hacerlo, uno de los pasajeros lo ataco, pero Inu le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente. Pero en ese momento, la monja vio a aquel joven y se produjo como un hechizo de amor a primera vista.

Cuando los pasajeros deciden rendirse, el joven les dice:

-Miren, si colaboran no les hare daño.

Mientras los demás obedecen, se queda a solas con Kikyo y le dice:

-Tranquila, tratare de salvarte.

-Veo que eres diferente a tus compañeros-Le dice ella.

-Tranquila, soy Inuyasha.

-Yo soy sor Kikyo.

-Mira, me has enamorado, pase lo que pase te protegeré.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas.

Finalmente, los filibusteros terminaron de tomar la nave, aunque hubo algunos muertos, entre ellos a don Garcilaso por ofrecer resistencia, y el jefe ordena que inicien el saqueo, y que junten a los prisioneros.

Pero el capitán y Naraku estaban escondidos, y se decían:

-Cualquier cosa haga lo que yo diga.

-Como quiera.

Cuando los ve juntos a Inu a la clériga, el jefe filibustero agarra violentamente a Kikyo, Inuyasha se acerca a él y le encara:

-Déjala, ella es mía.

-¿Con que una insubordinación, eh? Pues veras lo que pasa con los que se rebelan contra mis órdenes-Le responde Joseph.

-¡Todos a él!-Dice otro filibustero.

Mientras Inuyasha combate contra su jefe y con sus compañeros, el capitán y Naraku planeaban hacer estallar la nave:

-Tenga mucho cuidado-Le decía el capitán.

-Pero primero iré por alguien-Dice Naraku.

En ese momento, Naraku interviene y les dice a todos:

-He venido por Kikyo.

-Jamás me entregare a ti, monstruo-Grita Kikyo.

Ciego de furia, Naraku se lanza a Inu, ayudando a los filibusteros, pero el joven resiste con valentía, hasta que da muerte a varios contrincantes, entre ellos a Joseph; y cuando Naraku va hacia Kikyo, ella se resiste a golpes, pero Inu va en su ayuda y lo aparta de ella, pero el don no se da por vencido y lo ataca, hasta que el joven le hunde el acero de su espada en el pecho de Naraku.

Después del combate, Inu y Kikyo se abrazan, pero los filibusteros se acercan hacia ellos para vengar a su jefe, y el capitán aparece y dice:

-Ahora vean esto, lobos marinos.

Al lanzar una antorcha en la pólvora, ambos bandos saltan al agua; incluyendo a Inu y a la monja. Poco después, el bergantín estalla junto con Francisco.

En medio de la desesperación, Inuyasha salva a Kikyo que se estaba ahogando y juntos flotan en un trozo de madera.

Estando a la deriva, Kikyo le dice:

-Gracias Inu, a partir de ahora estaré contigo.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase te cuidare.

De milagro, después de estar boyando por toda la noche, llegan a una playa.

Al despertar, se internan en la selva en busca de agua dulce, y la encuentran poco después. Mientras que Kikyo se acomoda y recoge algunos frutos, Inu va a cazar algún animal para comer.

Después de comer algunos frutos para saciar su hambre, y mientras se cocina la presa cazada por el joven, la monja decide darse un baño para refrescarse, y al verla al natural, el corazón de Inu late desaforadamente y decide acompañarla para estar piel a piel con ella, ahí ambos se acarician y ella dice:

-Somos como Adán y Eva en el Jardín del Edén.

Después de secarse y vestirse, ambos se acomodan, y antes de comer, Inu y ella dan las gracias por el alimento y comen la rica comida asada, ambos quedan satisfechos:

-Gracias por cazar, Inu.

-Lo hago desde joven, porque era campesino y te agradezco por condimentarlo.

-Así solía hacerlo en el convento.

Después de que les haya bajado la comida ingerida, Inu se acerca a ella y le expresa tiernamente:

-Además de protegerte, tengo que decirte que te amo.

-Gracias por tus palabras, y eso es lo que siento por ti, amado-Le contesta y le besa.

Mientras se besan, se quitan las ropas y se acarician todo el cuerpo, tocándose el uno al otro, lo que hacía que se exciten mas, y ahí, cuando el miembro de Inu esta erecto, la penetra y ella gime. Después de hacer el coito, Inu se acomoda y ella se acuesta sobre él y le dice:

-A partir de ahora seré de ti y de nadie más.

Después de pasar una noche de amor, despiertan y deciden avanzar hacia el bosque. Al caminar mucho, en media hora llegan a un pueblo de pescadores, y de la alegría van hacia ellos, del cual los reciben amablemente:

-Deben ayudarnos, hemos naufragado después de que nos atacaron los piratas, y estuvimos como un día en la selva.

-No se preocupen aquí estarán bien-Dijo uno de los pescadores.

Después de haberse repuesto por un tiempo, Kikyo decidió dejar la vida de monja y armar una familia con Inuyasha:

-Ahora haremos nuestras vidas aquí y viviremos felices con los hijos que tengamos-Le dijo a su amado.

-Claro, yo trabajare de esto y conmigo no les faltara nada-Le dijo Inu.

Y así, ambos construyeron una casa con los pescadores, en donde formaron una familia y vivieron bien por el resto de sus días.


End file.
